


Sonic: Genesis of a Hero

by SparkyFan



Series: Sonic Retelling Series [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the first game, F/M, with elements from SatAM Archie and Underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFan/pseuds/SparkyFan
Summary: A teenage hedgehog nicknamed "Sonic", his siblings Manic and Sonia join forces with a ragtag team called the "Freedom Fighters" when a mad scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik plans to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and harness their power. (Retelling/expansion of the first Sonic game, and first installment of the Sonic-verse Series)
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic Retelling Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A Speedy Start

__

**Voice Cast**

**Kyle Massey** as Maurice P. Cobalt/"Sonic" the Hedgehog

 **George Newbern** as Jules Cobalt

 **Ellen Kennedy** as Bernadette "Bernie" Cobalt

 **Robbie Rist** as Chauncey Cobalt/"Manic" the Hedgehog

 **Ashley Tisdale** as Sonia Cobalt

 **Paul Eiding** as Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Cobalt

 **Bumper Robinson** as Muttski Cobalt

 **Wayne Knight** as Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Ovi Julian Kintobor

 **Kyle Hebert** as The Omni-Viewer

 **Peter MacNicol** as Collin Kintobor/Snively Robotnik 

**Karen Fukuhara** as Ovina Kintobor/Eggatha Robotnik

 **Cristina "Vee" Valenzuela** as Princess Sally Acorn

 **Mark Hamill** as The Caterkiller/Mechamoth

 **Alexander Armstrong** as Antoine D'Coolette-Depardieu

 **Candi Milo** as Bunnie "Rabbot" Lightfoot

 **Joshua Rush** as Oliver Kintobor/Ivo Robotnik, Jr.

 **Bill Farmer** as Rotor "Boomer" Walrus

 **Stephanie Sheh** as Nicole the Lynx/N.I.C.O.L.E.

** ADDITIONAL VOICES **

**Cameron Ansell** as Johnny Lightfoot

 **Danny Brochu** as Porker Lewis

 **Bob Bergen** as Tux/Bob Beaky

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**A Speedy Start**

_In a dimension similar to our own, there exists a planet, like our Earth...called "Mobius". Similar to Earth, it acts as a home and habitat for living creatures of many species, all from different walks of life...even humanoid animals! Of course, they're called "Mobians", and boy-howdy, are they PLENTIFUL! The Mobians co-exist with humankind, you see._

_But today, I'm here to tell you all a story…of a man and his dream, six unusual gemstones, a team of rebels, and a trio of teenage hedgehogs who were destined to become champions…_

* * *

The ear-piercing wail of an electric guitar's strings being struck rang loudly through the suburban community of Acorn Acres. Many of the adult denizens of the neighborhood would be seriously pissed off and demand the noisemaker to knock it off.

But the younger residents, namely kids and teenagers, enjoyed listening to the sweet, sweet sounds of the local garage band...the _**Sonic Underground**_.

On the drums was a green hedgehog with a spiky mohawk, a pierced ear, and a snappy red vest with fanny pack. This was Chauncey Cobalt, but he preferred to be called "Manic", due to his frenzied drumming style. Most grownups thought it referred to his manic fixation on taking minor, useless items like paper clips, condiment packets, discarded keys, and other such things.

On the keyboard was a magenta female hedgehog wearing a red shirt, purple pants & boots, accompanied by a pair of purple opera gloves. This was Sonia Cobalt, who fancied herself to be quite refined, as well as a major fashion expert, which put her in charge of designing the band's outfits if they ever got booked for a gig. In her spare time when she wasn't practicing with the band, she attended judo classes.

And on the guitar (and lead singer) was a cobalt-blue hedgehog with spiky mohawk-aligned quills, and a pair of red sneakers with a white stripe across their width. This was Maurice P. Cobalt, but to fans of the band, he was known as "Sonic" the Hedgehog. The reason for that was because of his super-speed, which he'd demonstrated plenty of times on his school's track team.

And as the triplets finished their latest jam session, there was no doubt Sonic had earned his title of "Fastest Thing Alive", as he topped off the song with a sweet guitar solo.

"... _you know I'm Burnin' Way Past Cool_ , yeah~!" he finished, striking one last chord.

"Not too shabby, eh, sibs?" he asked, turning to his brother and sister.

"Coulda used more drums, but I still call it a win," Manic replied, putting up his feet. "All's we need is to get booked for a gig, and we'll be rakin' in the Mobiums!"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Manic. Money's great, but we're in this for the music; right, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah, sis; you get it!" Sonic nodded. "Hopefully one of our groupies is willing to spread the word."

Manic shrugged. "The music is nice and all, but we also need dough, ya know? A hedgehog's gotta eat, too!" he replied.

Just then, the garage door opened, and in stepped a tall, light-blue hedgehog with a bushy white mustache, a pair of glasses, some welding gloves, and a pair of brown shoes with two yellow stripes across the both of them. This was Sir Charles Cobalt, but Sonic and his siblings called him "Uncle Chuck".

Chuck was known around Mobius as a very famous inventor and technician, but a few years before the triplets were born, he chose to retire from the inventing business and begin running a chili-dog stand called **_Chuck's Chili Dogs_** with his brother Jules (aka, Sonic, Manic and Sonia's father)! Of course, to help run it, they needed an apprentice, so Chuck took in a young canine orphan named Muttski, and taught him how to help out around the restaurant.

A few years following the triplets' birth, Sonic began to display his super-speed powers for the very first time...but unfortunately, this resulted in him burning the soles off of many, MANY pairs of shoes. So, Muttski suggested making a pair of friction-proof sneakers that would be able to withstand the boy's speed-and so Charles invented the "Power Sneakers" for his nephew; he'd never outgrow them, because they would continue to grow as he did, and they wouldn't burn up due to having been tampered with Power Ring energy, which Charles had previously discovered during his early years as an inventor.

Needless to say, Sonic took to his "slick kicks" like a duck to water, and he wore them practically ALL the time, everywhere he went--it was like they were an extension of himself.

"What's up, Unc?" asked the Blue Blur.

"Well, Sonny, I got a few errands that I need you and your siblings to take care of," explained Uncle Chuck, handing him a small list of things to do. "Just a few things I need for some experiments o' mine, is all. The neighborhood could use a break...so they don't call the police and report you for noise pollution."

Sonic tapped his foot in contemplation. "I dunno, Unc...we gotta keep our skills sharp so we can prep for our first gig." he replied.

"Look, just think about it, alright?" Chuck asked, patting his nephew on the back. "Those Power Rings could _really_ help us out at some time, you know."

And on that note, he went back into the house.

"You know, bro, we COULD use the fresh air," Sonia replied. "Maybe being out there will give us the inspiration we need for new songs!"

"New songs?" asked Sonic. "What's wrong with the ones we got?"

"Well, if we're gonna be a major band, then we need plenty of new material," explained Manic. "If we keep givin' the fans the same ol' stuff, they'll get bored quick and drop us like a microwave potato."

"Fair point," Sonic replied. "Everybody into the van!"

And so, the three teens headed to a woodshed in the backyard, where they piled into their large, bulbous, beige-colored camper van. Sonia started up the engines as her brothers buckled themselves in, and they drove off through the suburban streets.

"So where do we FIND these Power Rings, anyway?" asked Manic.

Sonic checked the list. "Some place called 'Green Hill Acres'. Sounds like a total nature zone with a name like that."

"At least the name sounds nice," replied Sonia as they headed off down the road.

However, they didn't notice a bulky-looking figure emerging from the bushes as they left. It was a humanoid-shaped robot, with a shiny metallic gray-and-white paint job. It was roughly six feet tall, with a single red-tinted optical visor, which seemed to blink. Melee spikes protruded from the joints and head, while large "fins" occupied the forearms.

It turned its head towards the Cobalt home, as its red visor glowed with a scanning light.

" _ **PRIORITY ONE: HEDGEHOG LOCATED.**_ " it said in a robotic monotone as it began to move towards the house, its metallic footsteps clanking all the way...

**END OF PROLOGUE.**


	2. A Simple Errand (NOT!)

**Chapter 2: **A Simple Errand (NOT!)****

* * *

The Sonic Underground continued their journey towards Green Hill Acres, with Sonia in the driver's seat, Manic riding shotgun, and Sonic in the backseat.

"See anything yet, Manic?" he asked, with a yawn of boredom. His brother in question took out a pair of binoculars, and checked out the window.

"Zippo…zilch...nada, bro," the green hedgehog replied. "Nothin' but shiny houses with goofy lawn ornaments...but at least the lawn care service looks kinda cool."

"Lawn care?" asked Sonic. "Whadda they look like?"

"Kinda like robot ladybugs and robot crabs…" Manic explained. "Why do you ask?"

Sonic and Sonia traded glances at each other.

"Pull over, sis," Sonic replied. "Maybe one of those guys has seen some Rings...and maybe we can get Manic some water to keep him hydrated and non-hallucinating."

"It's no hallucination, dude," remarked Manic. "I know what I saw just now."

Sonic and Sonia rolled their eyes at this, and pulled over nearby. Sonia leaned out the side-window.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked loudly to get their attention. "We were wondering if you'd seen anything strange? Like...say, a floating golden ring?"

Instead of a normal response, all she heard was the sounds of hydraulic whirring, which came from a robotic ladybug with round red body armor with a vent covering its back, with a blue face in a near-spherical shape. It also had cartoony black eyes, two white mandibles, and thick yellow antennae. Underneath its body was a single large wheel, which made it look like a unicycle. A small rocket thruster on both sides of its rear was its propulsion source. It also had short arms with yellow forearms and a single claw at the tip.

Sonia's eyes sparkled. "D'awww…it's so CUTE!" she gushed, approaching it.

"Sis, might wanna back off from that thing!" advised Manic. "Could be dangerous!"

"Don't be silly, Chauncey," retorted his sister. "How could anything this adorable be—"

_***SWOOSH!*** _

Sonic had narrowly pulled Sonia away just in time before the robotic ladybug could use its claws to slice through her.

"Still think it's too cute to be a threat?" asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonia panted in mild exhaustion. "Point...taken..." she replied as she got to her feet, brushing herself off. "No more Mrs. Nice Hedgehog!" she took hold of her necklace, which began to glow brightly with pink electricity as it suddenly transformed into a keyboard...which had a shape similar to that of a laser rifle.

The robotic ladybug revved up its wheel, and its thrusters fired up as it lurched towards the fuschia-colored hedgehog. But Sonia squinted as she took aim...and fired a blast at the robot, blowing it apart in a shower of smoke and robotic parts.

As the smoke cleared, a gray-furred rabbit wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers stumbled from the wreckage. "Ohh...what happened? Where am I?" he asked.

Sonic did a double-take. "Johnny Lightfoot!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Sonic...?" asked Johnny, bewildered. "Last thing I remember, I was just minding my own business when this big, bulky-looking thing on two legs attacked me. Next thing I know, I'm crammed into this machine and forced to run on a tiny treadmill!"

Sonic couldn't help but ponder about this. "Pret-ty freaky experience, Johnny," he remarked. "But at least it's over now."

"Before you got stuck in there, you wouldn't happen to have spotted a floating, golden ring anywhere, would you?" asked Sonia.

The rabbit rifled through his pockets. "Hang on...just a second..." he muttered, until he pulled out one of the previously-described rings in question. "Would it look like...THIS, by any chance?"

"Definitely, dude!" Manic replied, as Johnny handed it to him. "Thanks for the assist!"

"Ah, don't sweat it," replied Johnny. "Though I'm willing to wager that some of my relatives and pals got crammed into those things, too, so you guys had best keep an eye out for them!"

And he hopped away into the forest.

"Well, at least we know Manic wasn't just imagining things when he mentioned a robot ladybug," remarked Sonia. "But so far, I haven't seen any robot crustaceans..."

Suddenly, Sonic zipped forward and tackled Manic and Sonia to the ground, as a medium-sized explosion went off behind them.

Sonia grunted. "What the heck, Maurice?" she asked.

"Hey, don't ask me," replied Sonic, pointing in front. "Ask HIM." It turned out to be a robotic crab the size of a laptop, who was standing near the remnants of the previously-demolished ladybug robot.

" _Motobug...speak to me!_ " exclaimed the metallic crustacean at the pile of scrap which used to be a functional robot. Being a demolished machine, it could say and do nothing except for let off whisps of smoke.

The robot crab turned its eyestalks towards the Sonic Underground. " _You...YOU organic pukes did this to him! Well...I'll make you all PAY! So swears Crabmeat, of the glorious Robotnik Regime!_ " he vowed, his eyes squinting.

The hedgehog triplets blinked.

"Wait...you're saying...that your name is...Crabmeat?" asked Sonic curiously.

" _Of course!"_ replied the robot. " _My designation was bestowed upon me by my inventor, the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!_ "

Sonic snorted, before he burst out laughing. "Oh, man! C-crabmeat? Seriously?! That's gotta be the goofiest name I've ever HEARD!" he exclaimed, rolling around on the grass.

Crabmeat's eyes seemed to glow with rage. " _You're going to regret laughing at me, creature,_ " he snarled. " _ATTACK!_ "

He raised his claws into the air and clicked them furiously. As soon as he did, an entire platoon of Crabmeat robots emerged from the woods and surrounded the hedgehog triplets.

Sonia tapped her medallion, which changed into her keyboard-rifle.

Seeing this, Manic tapped his medallion, which turned into a set of drums.

"Alright, these look pretty swanky," he remarked, pulling out a pair of drumsticks. "But what good is percussion?" he then started playing a brief drum solo, which made the ground quake beneath the crabs' legs.

"One shoots lasers, the other makes quakes..." remarked Sonic. "Now that's a beat I can move to!"

He sped up, his legs turning into blurry, spinning red wheels as he tore off into the crowd of Crabmeats, who opened their claws and fired mini-missiles at him. Luckily, using his speed, Sonic was able to expertly dodge the missiles, which hit the Crabmeats and blew them apart, leaving disoriented forest animals in their wakes. And the few he missed were either shaken apart by Manic's quake drums, or blasted apart by Sonia's shooting.

"Hyup!/Ya missed!/Wotta bunch'a slow-mo's!/I've seen faster snails!"

Within the span of 12 seconds, Crabmeat's army was decimated, and only Crabmeat the first was left standing.

Sonic curled himself into a ball, and Crabmeat sighed in relief. " _Oh, good; he's cowering...perhaps he's had enough of my army's power, no doubt_!" But his fears were soon reignited when he saw the ball begin to spin into the shape of a buzz saw.

Crabmeat got up and quickly began to scuttle away as the blue buzzsaw rose into the air, and then came barreling towards him. The robotic crab could only shriek in terror as he was suddenly smashed into spare parts, as a tiny pinniped hopped out and bounced away.

Sonic dusted his gloved hands off. "And that's all she wrote," he smiled proudly.

"Where do you think all these bots are coming from?" asked Manic.

"Well, one of them mentioned a 'Dr. Robotnik'," replied Sonia. "Maybe Uncle Chuck knows something about him?"

"Good thinkin', sis," said Sonic. "Let's get back in the van, and cruise on home for some answers!"

And so, after gathering the discombobulated parts, the trio got into the van and sped off for home.

* * *

As they arrived in their neighborhood, the houses seemed strangely empty, though they had been full of life the day before.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Manic. "Looks like a ghost town here..."

"Everyone's probably out at the store, or visiting relatives," replied Sonia as she drove towards the Cobalt home, but ground to a halt when she saw what was happening.

Two large, bulky humanoid robots were vandalizing the house, as it was set on fire.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Mom! Dad! Muttski! Uncle Chuck...NO!" he exclaimed in horror.


	3. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left our three young heroes, they were sent on an errand by their Uncle Chuck, but ran into a bit of trouble along the way. However, once they returned home, they beheld a terrible surprise...

Sonic's mouth hung open like a creaky porch door. The home he had grown up in for 15 years was being vandalized and burnt by some walking junk piles. Now, he'd always had a tendency to get a bit steamed up on some occasions...but compared to what he was looking at currently, those other times were small potatoes.

This time, he was running on pure anger. His teeth gritted...his eyebrows furrowed...his gloved hands clenched into fists of anger; it was as if a candle had been lit within his body...and his anger was like a furnace. Sonia and Manic both decided it was best to back away and let their brother channel his rage.

Sonic focused on one of the SWATBots who was crushing the mailbox and lunged at him in a frothing, furious anger.

"YOU LOUSY BUCKET OF BOLTS!" he exclaimed. "WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MOM, DAD, UNCLE CHUCK AND MUTTSKI?!"

The SWATBot simply responded, " _Attention, fellow SWATBots; hedgehog is exhibiting violent tendencies! Terminate with extreme prejudice!_ "

Upon receiving these commands, the other SWATBots stopped their wanton destruction and stomped towards Sonic.

In an instant, Sonic jumped into the air and began spinning and spinning until he turned into a spiky blue cyclone. The SWATBots were powerless to escape the pull as they were dragged into the tornado and torn to pieces.

Luckily, the winds generated by the cyclone managed to blow away the flames, but the Cobalt home was still in smoking shambles.

Finally, the cyclone died down, and Sonic stopped spinning, as he panted and clutched his head.

"Whoa, bro..." exclaimed Manic. "What the heck was THAT?"

"I think it should be called...the Sonic Cyclone." replied Sonia.

" _The Sonic Cyclone_?...not bad, sis," smiled Sonic as he flopped down, clutching his head. "Now if only I wasn't so disoriented, it would be even better."

Sonia smirked, before she picked up a SWATBot's head. "Just think...who would construct such a horrible device?" she asked, turning it around in her hands, in search of any kind of label.

Fortunately for her, her search would not be unsuccessful. On the back end of the head, Sonia found an engraving, which read in big, blocky letters:

**_Built by_ **

**_Robotnik, Incorporated:_ **

**_A sinister man with a master plan!_ **

"Robotnik, Incorporated?" asked Sonia, as her brothers came to take a look as well. "Just like those robots we ran into earlier!"

"But what would this Robotnik bozo want with our family?" asked Manic.

"Well...Uncle Chuck used to invent stuff," replied Sonic. "Maybe he was after some invention or blueprint of his."

Rearing up, he quickly sped into the extinguished house. A few seconds later, he returned with a red, hard-cover book in his hand. On its front was a plain-white sticker; on it was written: _For Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Very important!_

Shortly after reconvening inside the van, the trio opened the book to its marked page, revealing that it was, in fact, some kind of journal.

Sonia cleared her throat as she read. " _'March 6th: today Ovi and I have made quite a bit of progress. We've finally perfected the Robo-Transmogrification Ray, and are hoping to conduct the first field test. If this works, we'll be able to fix broken limbs, grant new life to those with debilitating injuries or diseases...the possibilities are endless! I was a bit nervous about working with Dr. Kintobor, but his dedication has put my doubts to rest._ '"

Her two brothers listened on as she continued reading.

"' _June 30th: Ovi seemed a bit...distracted today. Hopefully the accident didn't hurt him too badly. He kept muttering something about failure and incompetence...I asked if he was alright, but he insisted it was nothing to worry over. He's been acting like this since last week, when G.U.N. visited our research facilities, and that incident occurred in his lab. While I'm a bit wary of them, Ovi was very suspicious of the group. It was almost like they'd slighted him somehow...but I just couldn't make sense of it."_

She turned to the last-written entry. " _July 6th: my blueprints are missing...and so is Ovi. His lab's been cleared out completely! It makes me shudder to think of just what he could be doing..._ " she read, before seeing that the other pages were blank.

"There's nothing else here..." she exclaimed. "We have to go find Uncle Chuck and the others."

"Naturally!" Sonic replied. "But how are we gonna do that?"

Manic pondered for a moment, until inspiration struck him. "Yo, sibs, I got it!" he exclaimed. "We can look for more of those Power Rings! If Uncle Chuck made them, maybe they could lead us to him!"

"Manic...that plan is far-fetched, wild, and downright crazy," replied Sonia. "And at this point, it's the only chance we've got. Let's load up and move on out!"

And so, after gathering the supplies they needed, the triplets headed back on the road once more, with Sonic running, Manic on his hoverboard, and Sonia on her motorcycle. Soon, they were back in Green Hill, the area full of palm trees and tall, swaying flowers that seemed to dance on the breeze. Sonic managed to jump into the air and snag 5 rings before leaping onto a grassy platform and breaking open a TV-like box which contained 10 more rings inside.

**_*PYOW!*_ **

The blue hedgehog darted out of the path of a laser blast. "Yowch! What was THAT?!" he exclaimed, before seeing a flying robot that looked like a giant blue wasp with a laser attached to the stinger.

"You're lookin' hungry," remarked Sonic. "How's about a taste of my Triple-S?" he curled into a ball, hopped up, and smashed the robot's head open, causing it to drop to the ground and fall apart, revealing a tiny, dazed walrus inside.

Running over the bridge, the triplets narrowly avoided getting munched by a robotic fish, smashed through a few more Crabmeat robots, and were spring-propelled to another ledge, all while passing by a signpost that looked like a blue lollipop, though when they passed it, the signpost ball turned red.

For the most part, the journey continued on ad verbatim until the trio arrived at a large sign with a picture of a rotund, bald man wearing glasses and a red shirt, not to mention a big, reddish-brown mustache, centered above the goofy grin on his face. The second they passed it, though, the sign spun around a few times before changing to show...a blank sign.

"I think I got this covered," remarked Manic as he took out a few cans of spray paint and began painting away at the blank sign as though he were an artist at his canvas.

Several minutes later, he put away his tools and took some steps back. On the once blank sign was now the Sonic Underground's logo, painted in blue and purple colors.

"Well, it's an improvement." Sonia remarked, as she turned around...and let out a huge gasp.

Her brothers followed her gaze up to a gigantic golden ring suspended in the air, rotating under its own power.

Sonic gave an impressed whistle.

Suddenly, a gale-force suction pulled the triplets into the gigantic ring, before it vanished in a twinkle.

* * *

( _For this scene, either play the original version of the Sonic 1 Special Stage theme, or the orchestral version. Either one works here!_ )

The hedgehogs groaned as they got to their feet, disoriented from their recent trip through the Warp Ring. "Dudes, anyone get the number of that truck?" asked Manic.

"Uggggh..." Sonia groaned as she clutched her head. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

"Good question," replied Sonic as he dusted himself off. "Too bad I don't have a good answer..."

Just then, a booming voice shook them. " ** _WHO IS IT THAT DARES TO FACE THE OMNIPOTENT OMNI-VIEWER?!_** " it shouted.

Sonic, Manic and Sonia looked up to see what resembled a gigantic HD television, except minus the frame, and only the screen, except it had a face that seemed to be formed from electrical energy. It seemed to be freely floating amongst a backdrop that looked like an unholy marriage of a "Magic Eye" poster and a scientific diagram. All around them floated bright, poofy clouds and multicolored birds...which soon changed into multicolored fish...and then back to birds...and so forth.

"Excuse me...mister Omni-Viewer, sir?" asked Sonia nervously as she turned to face the giant disembodied screen. "Where exactly IS this place?"

 _"You are in MY domain now, my spiky friends,"_ the Omni-Viewer exclaimed dramatically. _"Welcome...to the **WARP OF CONFUSION!** Better known as the Special Zone, Secret Stage, or my personal favorite, Kaleidoscope Canyon."_

"Um...thanks," Manic replied. "But what are we doing here, anyway?"

The Omni-Viewer pondered for a few moments before responding. _"That depends. Did you get sucked into a giant, rotating golden ring?"_ he asked, his voice becoming a bit less booming.

The triplets nodded in response.

 _"Ah.That would explain it..."_ the Omni-Viewer replied. _"Well...as you might have noticed, things aren't exactly going great on your home planet. Whatnot with your family being kidnapped and all the freaky robots running wild."_

"We're...well-aware, yes," noted Sonic. "How are we supposed to stop it?"

Omni smiled behind his screen. _"I think I may be able to help you out there,"_ he replied, before he began to concentrate. Suddenly, in a crackle of electrical energy, a small blue gemstone had appeared in front of Sonic's feet. The blue knelt down and picked it up.

"While I'll admit that's one shiny little rock, why'd you give this to us?" asked Sonia. "And for that matter, what _is_ it, anyway?"

Omni nodded. _"Right...well, you see, this is a Chaos Emerald,"_ he explained. _"Long ago, the ancient peoples of Mobius forged four green stones, each with a special ability: one granted invisibility, another granted invulnerability, the third granted immortality, and the fourth had the ability to grant life to lifeless objects. Of course, in order to maintain stability, three more were forged, and the Emeralds were each changed to a different color: blue, green, yellow, red, pink, purple._ " 

"But what about lucky number 7?" asked Manic.

" _Oh, that one? Well, you won't find that one for a good, long while,_ " replied Omni. _"...but for the time being, 6 should do the trick."_

"What trick?" asked Sonic.

 _"You know, turning all the robots back into Mobians, defeating the bad guys, that sort of thing!_ " Omni explained. _"But...I suppose I've done enough talking for this point. The other emeralds are hidden somewhere within the Zones you'll be traveling to."_

The hedgehog triplets glanced at each other. Did they want to go through with this? They were just teenagers, after all...but Uncle Chuck and their parents needed their help.

"Let's juice and jam, sibs." Sonic smiled, and they each put their hands out, before slapping high-fives. "Let's do it to it!"

 _"Sounds like a good sign!"_ Omni beamed as Manic put the emerald into his fanny pack. " _Anyways, I'll be sure to teleport you three back to your realm so you can continue on your quest. Good luck!_ "

The triplets looked down to see that their bodies were now engulfed in a crackling blue light. "Catch ya later, Omni-dude!" Sonic called as they disappeared. "Cuz we're up, over, and GONE...!"

Omni sighed, contentedly. _"I like those hedgehogs,"_ he declared.

* * *

Back on Mobius, the hedgehog triplets reappeared in a crackle of blue energy...to the place they'd been when they were zapped out.

"Guys...was that...real?" asked Sonia. "Or did we just have the same hallucination all at once?"

Sonic pulled the blue Chaos Emerald from Manic's fanny pack. "Yeah, I don't think that THIS is a hallucination." he replied, showing his siblings.

Realizing that this was proof of their strange experience, Manic and Sonia climbed back aboard the Tour Bus, while Sonic revved up his feet and sped on ahead.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

A large, dome-shaped capsule was being put up in the forest by four SWATBot troopers. Supervising the construction was a short human with pale skin and grayish-blue eyes. He had a very long neck, a pointy, beaklike nose, and a balding head with only 5 strands of hair atop it. He wore a green button-up turtleneck, a pair of dark-green trousers, and brown boots.

"Is the containment capsule finished?" he asked.

 _"Affirmative, Commander Snively."_ replied the SWATBot.

At this, the diminutive young man began to fume like a teakettle. "My name is NOT 'Snively'!" he shouted angrily. "IT! IS! **_COLIN!_** Get it right, OR I'LL MELT YOU DOWN FOR SPARE PARTS!"

The SWATBot looked nervous as it saluted and quickly left so as to avoid angering its commander any further.

The man flashed a glint of a smirk under his pointed nose. _That ought to keep the bolt-heads in line_ , he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a yell which jostled him from his thoughts: " **COLIIIIIIIN...!** "

Snively put his hand to his face and quietly muttered to himself, lamenting on how great it would've been to be an only child. Instead, he got stuck with Ovina Kintobor, but most kids called her "Eggatha", on account of her orange-red hair looking similar to that of their uncle, Dr. Kintobor.

Snively then decided it would be smarter to see what his little sister wanted get this over with. He couldn't just leave her to her own devices, knowing full well that it would most likely conclude in a disaster...one that he would undoubtedly receive the blame for.

"...what is it, Ovina?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"I'm having a tea party," she replied, gesturing to a Burrobot, who had a straw hat on top of its head and a small teacup in its hands as it sat with a Motobug and a Splats at a small table nearby. "You want in or what? You seem...overworked."

Snively clutched the bridge of his pointy nose. "...it's nothing, Ovina; I just want this to go well for uncle Ovi...and that kind of pressure is stressful on me." he explained.

"Well, try not to worry so much, big brother," Ovina replied. "People who get all stressed out usually make mistakes, and the Kintobor family isn't in the business of making mistakes. C'mon...you'll feel better if you join in. I have an extra cup~!"

Snively sighed as he sat down nearby. His sister made an interesting point. Maybe she wasn't such a little pain after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the other Chaos Emeralds will be found within the zones, instead of sending the triplets back to the Warp of Confusion every time they find another ring. It'd be impossible to write that sequence over and over again, and it'd get boring.


End file.
